redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SalemtheCruel
Welcome Hi, welcome to Redwall Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ~Jewel of Malkariss~ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hollyfire53 (Talk) 21:11, October 21, 2010 Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:FF Well, it could be that people just aren't online right now. A major time for users to be on is 2:00-3:00pm Eastern time, or 7:30-9:00pm Eastern time. Users may not also have seen it yet; but they will. I shall review it, if you would like :) And I am glad you joined! We are grateful for all the users we have! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I'll look at it in the morning, it's 10:00 right now and I'm on my iTouch, which doesn't work well for editing. Unless Holly gets to it first I'll replace the bullets with the spacers I use for my fanfic. Ttyl--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 03:19, October 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want me to, I can go through your story and separate out the gigantic blocks of text. Oh, and if you have any questions you can ask me as well.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 15:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, you deleted them. Would you like me to make it easier to read? Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:01, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I was reading you fanfic Jewel of Malkariss but I lost my place, I have some criticism that may help: After a creature talks, start a new paragraph, it will make longer and less confusing for your readers. Try to tell the reader whois speaking a little more, which will also make less confusing. I just notied that Rorc and Holly have the same criticism. Also one more thing, if you use my advice try not to over use said, try other words to use, if you can't think of any, find a thesaurus. This is what my writing teacher tells me to do, I hope I helped--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 15:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad :) I see... so Jewel and Slagar ARE in love! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 10:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I love that song :) Linkin Park is a great band... they rock! (pun unintended) Have you listened to New Divide, Waiting for the End, Hit the Floor, Numb, What I've Done, Leave Out All The Rest, or Shadow of the Day? (that's a lot!) Those are my favorite songs by Linkin Park :-) Hey, btw? The next time you want a page deleted for good, place this at the top: and an admin will see it and delete the page for sure. What you did with Like father, Like son was simply blanking it ;) If you put the template on it ( ), then I'll erase it permanently from the Wiki. Thanks! -Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally overdue congrats, but congrats on JOM being the featured FF! Took me longer than normal to update it, so JOM got a lot of time up there... have you read the new featured, The Rise of Freedom? It's long, but one of my favorites by our good friend Skip ;-) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 18:47, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I shall :) Have you read my fanfics? I have one completed, Bluestripe the Warrior, and two that are halfway done, Hollyfire's Tale, a sort-of biography, and The Shieldmaiden, a fun fanfic for my friend, Shieldmaiden :) I think you'd like them... would you mind reading them, when you have time? :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 19:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Reply I have read all you have on your fanfics. I have read every single bit of every fanfic (except for three) on this Wiki. I may make an account, and I probably will make more once I'm done with Sisters, but they aren't. (BTW, I had the plot before the title, I know its kinda lame) Happy Birthday Well Happy Birthday! Great songs! And happy belated birthday! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:12, November 20, 2010 (UTC) An idea Sounds interesting... going crazy, is he? Hey, just an idea. If you'd like more critics, you can go to our mother Wiki, the Redwall Wiki. You automatically have an account on there, and you can see your blank userpage here, and your blogs here. The leading admin there, LordTBT, has different rules about fanfiction, you have to have them on a blog setup and you can't have character pages, but more people will see your stories :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:27, November 20, 2010 (UTC) That's quite the cast there. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) No, you can't XD I'm locking you up for dreaming. Never heard that song... -ponders- Hey, can you check out a new fanfic I've just started? FOR YOU!! It's called The Love War. Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:08, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I'm glad! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Liberties are fine. Indeed, RIP to MJ. Have you been keeping up with The Love War (changed the title to The Bridge)? =D I updated! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 17:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a good idea... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:41, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Um... well, (first of all, I love her name!) if I used her, I would probably give her a knife or something to replace the flintlock... not out of offense to you, her creator, but I just don't like guns. I probably wouldn't have her come to the island, but later on in the story, two characters run away from the island to Salamandastron, where another war is being fought. I'll have Siri there! Thanks for your help! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:35, November 22, 2010 (UTC) That's really good... I may change one or two things, but otherwise... thanks a lot! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) It is, and thank YOU for the praise :) Update! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:36, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm glad you like it! Thanks for letting me have Siri to work with! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Well... wasn't where I was going, but not a bad idea :) It could work out... once again, thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Update! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm updating way faster than normal... I usually have a week in between to plan, so it isn't as good as I'd hoped... it'll also be way shorter than normal... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm on it! -goes to update- Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 23:37, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... I shall look at it in a sec :) Happy American Thanksgiving indeed... Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:14, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It wasn't really an update, lol. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:59, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Update :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I shall, and I'm glad you liked it :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:48, November 30, 2010 (UTC) No, you don't XD I just wondered because Slagar named one of them... important update on The Bridge :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 01:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Good update. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 11:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC)